When purchasing garments online, specific consumer measurements are needed in order to ensure that the garments are a proper size and have a comfortable fit. However, mass customization of clothing using video scanning or input models is often inaccurate when used for creating garments, such as pants, shirts, etc. Particularly, where there are (1) measurements of depth, or thickness of hips, torso, etc., and (2) joint motions, or flex in the joints requiring flexion in the garment. In such cases, this tends to lead to many garments being returned by the consumers.